


Bouncer Baby

by AuthenticEchidna



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthenticEchidna/pseuds/AuthenticEchidna
Summary: You recently moved to inkwell isle to become famous. You are a gender neutral reader singer (so both guys and girls can read) And you just so happen to run into a very handsome cigar.





	Bouncer Baby

Today was the beginning of a new journey, You thought to yourself. You recently moved to Inkewell Isle to get away from your old life. To start out with a fresh start, to fall in love, to do what you want. You always dreamed of becoming a famous singer across the globe. But you couldn't do that in your small hometown. It was too, well, small! And you wanted to be BIG. So Inkwell Isle you went.

Next priority was to get a job. Somewhere fresh, and open. You tried a couple of bars, but most of them couldn't afford to pay you, nor did they have a stage. They said something about a giant casino taking up all of the business. Strolling down to the last target place, turns out they're up for hire. And better yet, they need an entertainer! The place was called ‘God's Palace’. It was a large company of cafés . You only hear about it in magazines for ladies and gentlemen.

Inside was a giant chandelier, and tables covered by silky white sheets. And the coffee smelled heavenly. This was truly fit for a god. Well, it would be if you were a god. The song ‘Moonlight Serenade’ was softly humming down the café. “Excuse me, can I help you to a table?” You look over and see a tall mustache man. (Yes I said it. And man with a mustache for a head) “Oh no, I-I came here to apply for the job.” You said with a big dumb grin on your face. It was clear that you were easily impressed by all the people there in their fancy attire.

“Are you now? What would you be playing?” asked the lanky manager. “I will be singing!” you slightly jumped, excited to see his reaction. All the man did was gesture a hand to begin singing. You were caught off guard. He wanted to hear you sing? Right now? In front of all these people? Inhaling, you prepare yourself.

You had plenty money, 1922

You let other woman make a, fool of you

Why don't you do right, like some other men do?

Get--

“I'm sorry, but afraid I have to stop you right there.”  
… what? You stare at him with a blank face, as you were rudely interrupted. “You see, we can't have, how shall I say it, sleazy music in here. This is a cafe for the ladies and gentlemen of God. And any style of music like that would disrespect The Lord. Do you understand?” Everybody staring at you now, not only because of the sudden singing, but because of being outright insulted. What kind of “gentleman” calls someone a sleazy out loud like that?! “You know what? Fine! Who wants to work in a upper class business like this. You're all makeup and plastic is what you are!” You stomped your way to the door and slam it shut behind you. 

Then you start crying. Were you really sleazy just for singing that one dumb song? I mean first impressions do count a lot. No, they were just judgemental. Afraid of self expression. “stupid mustache, stupid people, stupid--” until someone grabbed your shoulder. You immediately turn around to right hook whatever pervert in the face. “Wait hold-” but he couldn't finish his sentence because of a fist being smacked straight into his jaw. “O-oh my god! I'm so so sorry. It was just instinct, I didn't know I'd hit you so hard like that.” You get a better look at the character who you just punched.

He was a well fit man around with a giant fur coat. The top of his head were ashes, with smoke dancing to the sky. He had a long nose, burnt at the end. To say the least. He was a giant cigar. It was then that he saw your tears, his expression changed from a sly dog to sympathy. You quickly wiped away the tears before he tried to say anything stupid to cheer you up. “You got quite a punch” He said rubbing his cheek where you hit him. “ U-uhh, thanks?”. You confused now, wouldn't any sane person yell at you? Not this guy, he complimented you. 

“I heard ya singin’ in that suck ass café. How would ya like a real job, doll?” He got up and dusted off his coat. “Really? You didn't think I was, you know, a sleaze?” it hurt saying that about yourself “What? No that was pure skill and talent. You've got a gift! I was just lucky enough to hear ya song.” You were flattered, no one has ever really thought that highly of you. So of course you blush after hearing that. “You really think so?” “Do I think so? I know so, puddin’!” he swung his arms out exaggerating how much he loved your voice. He was a real charmer, and knew just want you needed to hear after a bad day. You felt a fuzzy feeling inside your chest, but decided to brush that off. “ Well, okay. I'll take your job offer!” 

After a long time of walking and chatting, you finally reach your destination. It was a giant building, even bigger than that stupid café. It was called ‘The Devil's Casino’. What a name for sinners and bums to throw all their cash away. As you walked inside with the cigar named Wheezy, the stench of smoke and alcohol immediately caught your attention. The music rang through your head “Are you sure we’re in the right place? This seems to good for me.” “Whatcha talkin’ ‘bout, doll? You're the one that's too good. This place is Hell compared to ya.” God he was such a smooth talker, it wouldn't be a surprise if you fell for him. He treated you like an angel. Well, kind of like one. In The Devil's Casino, angels and heaven is far from the truth. More like royalty. 

“So whatcha thinkin’? This your type of show stage?? Wheezy directed you to the entertainer’s stage. It was huge, with spotlights and built in smoke machines. You almost couldn't believe it! “It's perfect.” you whispered just barely enough for Wheezy to hear. He starts chuckling watching you starry eyed of such a simple stage. It was simple in his eyes, cause he has seen bigger and better in Bollywood. “You'll be starting today, and it seems like Lady Luck is shining down on you today. ‘Cause we have a suit in your size.”

Going together into the back room to obtain the suit he had mentioned. It was a slick black jacket with matching pants, along with a white dress shirt to accompany the whole suit. And shiney white shoes to put it all together nicely. You went into the changing station to put i on. And came out as if you were a new person. You looked at Wheezy and saw he was bushing a bit. But then he soon brushed it off as if it was nothing special. Even though it did make you feel good inside to know he found you quite good looking. “So,” you started “how do I look?” asking even though you already knew the answer based off of his look.

“Like a star~” He purred. He then grabbed your hand and kissed it. Now this made you blush intensely. Wheezy was a real gentleman even though his outer appearance showed that he was a tough bouncer who would blow smoke into anyone's faces who annoyed hum. You walked closer to him, putting you left hand on his shoulder, and right in his hand. The song ‘Fly Me To The Moon’ was softly singing through the back room door. You two started to slow foxtrot dance. With his gentle arm around your waist. Pulling you closer to him. Body to body. It was pure bliss, just you two slowly stepping left to right to the rhythm. That was, until the door opened. 

“Oops, looks like you two love birds are a bit busy.” a girl said. She was made of golden metal and a spinner dress. “Ah shaddap Piroletta.” Wheezy said to the girl, letting go of you and walking out. You were now left with the female stranger named Piroletta. “Well sugah, you the newbie?” Her accent was thick and creamy, like a bowl of soup. “Yeah, yeah I am.” you replied. “Well then, what’re you going to perform?” She said walking away, gesturing you to follow her.   
“I will be singing, if that's okay.” Piroletta starts to laugh. Was she laughing at you? “Well of course it's okay of you sing. That's what you were hired for!” she giggled. So she wasn't laughing at you, that's a relief. You exhaled air you didn't realised you were holding. “So what song will ya be singin’, dalin’?” you whispered into her lack of ear. “Ooo, that's a good one. I'll go tell the band ro get ready.” She skipped off to the dip of the stage where the band was. And told the director what they'll be playing next. She the waved her arm telling you to get on the stage now. You were surprised not knowing that there wasn't gonna be any practice before the show started.

You got on the stage, the band now tuning into the right octave. And everybody stares at you. You looked around for Wheezy for some support. And there he was! He was way in the back talking to the manager you believe. He had a dice for a head and a bright purple tux on. The lights dimmed down awaiting for you to start. You opened your mouth and began

You had plenty money, 1922

You let other women make a, fool of you

Why don't you do right? Like some other men do

Get out of here. And get me some money too

You sang like no one else was there like you always haved. Like a songbird, in the morning sun. Blossoming into the rose that you are. This clearly caught the manager's attention. He smiled and looked back at Wheezy, patting him on the back then leaving. Your eyes never leaving the cigar as he walked with the dice man. Wheezy looked back at you and gave you a thumbs up. Showing that he thought you were doing a fantastic job.

If you had prepared twenty, years ago.

You wouldn't be wandering, door to door.

Why don't you do right? Like some other men do

Get out of here, get me some money too

Singing he rest of the song, the crowd just sat there. You were getting a bit nervous, wondering if they liked you. Suddenly one skeleton started to clap his boney hands. Then faster and faster. The number of clapping increased with every second. Until everyone was applauding you, whooping and hollering for you. This was a dream come true. Everything you had imagined, but better. And some people were even throwing some money at you. You finally got of the stage, and the applause slowly died down. Men coming up to you and praising you, Women wishing they had your kind of talent. 

You're now searching for the man who brought you here. You wanting to thank him for all he has done for you. Until someone tapped your shoulder. You turn around, making sure you don't punch somebody again. It was Wheezy! “Finally I found ya, how'd ja like the buiss?” he asked you sincerely. “ It was a dream come true! Thank you so much for giving me a chance like this!” you thanked him, you would've gone further. But then he stopped you. “Nah doll, I should be the one thankin’ ya. Because of you, money has been pourin’ in like crazy. People begging to see ya again. They love you!” But you were determined it was because of him. So if he wouldn't accept words, maybe he'll accept something more physical. “You should probably get back up there. The people are going mad for y-” You jumped up and kissed him on the cheek. Wheezy stopped talking and just stood there blushing. Then he look over towards you with a warm smile on his face “Uhh, well, I'm sure they can wait.”

Wheezy dragged you to the dance floor, and started swaying to the next song. Holding ypu close just like before. Staring deep into your eyes as if they were an ocean of pure bliss. Multiple of people asked if they could but in and dance with the now famous singer. But all He did was stare at them and kept on dancing with you. Clearly not going to let you go to a stranger. He just wanted this moment to be about you two. And it was.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still nee to writing stories, so any feed back would be highly appreciated. And than you for reading


End file.
